The field of art to which this invention penaim is the production of hydrocarbonaceous compounds from halogenated organic compounds.
There is a steadily increasing demand for technology which is capable of treating halogenated organic compounds to produce hydrocarbonaceous compounds and a resulting hydrogen halide stream.
With the increased environmental emphasis for the treatment and recycle of organic waste streams containing halogenated compounds, there is an increased need for improved processes to convert organic waste streams to produce hydrocarbon compounds and hydrogen halide. For example, during the disposal or recycle of potentially environmentally harmful organic waste streams, an important step in the total solution to the problem is to produce an organic stream or hydrocarbon which facilitates the ultimate resolution to produce product streams which may subsequently be handled in an environmentally acceptable manner. One environmentally attractive method of treating halogenated organic waste streams is by hydrogenation. Often in an industrial complex used to produce or process petrochemicals, there are by-product or waste streams which must be treated, converted, recycled or otherwise managed. Therefore, those skilled in the art have sought to find feasible and economical techniques to convert organic waste streams containing halide compounds to hydrogenated organic compounds or hydrocarbons and to recover the simultaneously produced hydrogen halide. When hydrocarbon compounds are produced, a necessary concern is to be able to ensure that essentially no halogenated organic compounds are present in the hydrocarbon product stream.